User talk:ICarlyShay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney and Nick Show Roleplays Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ICarly Roleplay/@comment-ICarlyShay-20110501084822 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 08:49, May 1, 2011 What Can I Give... So hey carly! Sam's not yet answering my question but I wanna like give you guys something and tell me what food or anything do you want. can u also ask fredward? thanks. :) PEACE OUT! The Chad Dylan Cooper 08:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) roleplays and blogs so hey carly! instead of doing roleplay blogs in the other wikis, why not do it here cuz this is the roleplay wiki. well we can still do in others but we should mostly do here so that the wiki will not "die" like get boring. :) PEACE OUT The Chad Dylan Cooper 03:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) (PS did freddie answer the new freddie in icarly wiki?) TECH TIME WITH FREDDIE! Carly can we please do tech time with freddie for next week's icarly! so tomorrow we're doing iCarly and I really wanna do it cuz u know, we're gonna do iCarly in Seattle Madness! and we're gonna have STARS! So Random! and Chad! and a wizard Alex Russo so yeah. It's Freddie Benson 11:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!!! Great! But Sam's soo gonna hit me. It's Freddie Benson 11:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) twitter account (OOC: Hi! Gelo Fabian here just in my Freddie account. anyways, do u have twitter? cuz I have twitter and I follow @Gallagher who plays Sonny and Wendy. So yeah) It's Freddie Benson 11:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE Twitter Account (Good! I'm officialgelo so I'll follow u and follow me! :)) I see ur a filipino. im also a filipino! but i live in pillar, las pinas city) It's Freddie Benson 12:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) IKR! IKR! WOW. own storyline... (OOC: Hey! So we have like weeks before iParty With Victorious. So why not let's have like our own storylines. Like a title for the final weeks before iPWV. And are u a seddier? I'm team Seddie but Roxas is a Cam shipper. So what can be the storyline?) It's Freddie Benson 08:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia Contributor, Own Storyline @Carly (so i saw u forgot to log in in the new message you ment. let's make like one FULL storyline until iPWV premieres. Like a 2/3-part storyline. so like the first part is the seattle thingy and second part then third. so it can be called like iParty in Seattle well also mini storylines and this whole storyline thingy) It's Freddie Benson 12:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's Cute :] haha. cuz that's the only funny one of freddie which i like to use haha. It's Freddie Benson 13:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) carly, sam and freddie i all ways see you on nickelodeon and you make funny things all the time from aiden to carly , sam and freddie